


The Pietro Way

by Arrow_Jaeger



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pietro likes his boys flexible, X-men - Freeform, movieverse, stretching together, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_Jaeger/pseuds/Arrow_Jaeger
Summary: Kurt may have accidentally woken Pietro up earlier than he normally wakes up. Upon hearing how Kurt starts his mornings, Pietro decides to show Kurt how to start his mornings the Pietro way.But Pietro wasn’t expecting Kurt to be so flexible...
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Peter Maximoff, Kurt Wagner/pietro maximoff, Nightcrawler/Quicksilver, Peter Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 44





	The Pietro Way

It was seven in the morning when a certain blue half demon awoke from his sleep. He was lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around a pillow that was very much flattened by him laying on it all night. He sat up slowly to rub his eyes with his three fingered hands. The room was fairly dark, only lit up by the bit of sunlight that shown through the window of his dorm room. 

According to Kurt’s roommate, seven was way to early to be up, especially on a Saturday, but Kurt was up, nonetheless. He tended to go to bed early so he didn’t feel the need to sleep in too often. 

Once Kurt’s yellow eyes adjusted to the room, which didn’t take long seeing as his eyes were meant for the dark, he looked around the room while he stretched his arms above his head. 

His room was quite typical for an 18 year old boy like himself... except his half of the room wasn’t the typical side.. his side of the room was very clean. Nothing littered the floor. The only thing out of order was the book on his nightstand that he hadn’t returned to his book shelf because he had been reading it before he fell asleep Friday night. 

The other half of the room was the half that looked like it had belonged to the 18 year old.. except that was the side that was occupied by his 27 year old roommate, Pietro. 

The walls were covered in Pink Floyd, Rush, and AC/DC posters while the floors were covered in Twinkie wrappers and Polaroids. Pietro’s book shelf had more cassettes and records on it than Kurt had ever seen in his life. Kurt didn’t even know that there could be that many songs in the world.. 

His blue pointed ears could pick up a faint guitar strumming coming from the direction of Pietro’s bed. He must’ve slept with his headphones on again. Kurt smiled softly as he stood up from his bed, his tail swayed behind him softly as he walked over to his own dresser. He opened up one of the drawers trying to locate the shirt he had decided to wear. 

Once he picked out his outfit for the day, he quickly got changed then discarded his pajamas into the hamper in the closet. It was only when he was going to leave the room to get breakfast that he heard rustling from the direction of Pietro’s bed. 

“Mornin’...” Pietro said sleepily. He still laid on his bed. He just removed the headphones that were already half off his ears. 

“Guten morgen,” Kurt greeted turning around to look at his roommate rather than the door. He held his book in one of his hands as he waved slightly with the other. 

Pietro turned on the lamp on his bedside table as he sat up. It didn’t even look like he bothered to change out of his band tee and pleather pants he had been wearing the night before. He rubbed his face for a second before asking, “how did you sleep?” 

“I slept good..” Kurt spoke. His words were laced with a thick German accent. “What about you?”

“Pretty lousy..” he yawned. Pietro hated the mornings. Kurt wasn’t sure how he was functioning.. Pietro normally wouldn’t say a word till after noon. “I couldn’t seem to get comfortable...”

“Your bed is a mess. That would explain it, ja?” Kurt shrugged. 

“I guess so.. but it’s normally like this..” Pietro ran his hands through his hair. “Where are you headed this early?” He yawned a second time. 

“I was headed downstairs... I usually start off the morning by reading outside with a cup of tea..” Kurt explained. 

“Outside? Isn’t it too cold outside for that? There is probably frost outside.” Pietro squinted at him. He thought Kurt was crazy. 

“I would rather be cold than hot..” Kurt spoke softly. 

Pietro raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not sure that’s normal..” 

“Well...” Kurt started. 

“Ok. Today, we are going to do what I do, ok? If you hate it, I’ll leave you alone, but if you love it, great!”

“Do I have to eat those cakes?” Kurt asked. 

“Twinkies are a life style, man. So yes.” Pietro got out of bed which is something Kurt had never seen. Kurt never saw him conscious before lunch.

Kurt was right. Pietro hadn’t changed out of his clothes from the day before. Pietro seemed like he didn’t mean to do this. He looked down at his clothes. “Maybe that’s why I couldn’t sleep....” he muttered, “pleather has never been that comfortable..” He shrugged. 

“Are we supposed to start with lunch? That’s what you do, ja?” Kurt asked. 

Pietro rolled his eyes like Kurt had been trying to be mean. He was only stating the truth. “When I wake up before lunch, I have coffee. Then I have to stretch so I don’t pull anything while I’m running.” 

“That would make sense.” 

Pietro walked over to Kurt and put his arm around his shoulders. “To the kitchen!” He announced. 

Kurt ported them to the kitchen which kind of defeated the purpose of them living their day the Pietro Maximoff way, but Kurt shrugged it off. There was no one else in the kitchen, which was normal for Kurt to see seeing as he was usually the first one to wake up in the mornings. He had been used to late nights and early mornings back in the Münich Circus. Long nights of flying through the air on the trapeze then early mornings of stretching out and practicing new routines with his foster siblings. 

Pietro walked over to the coffee maker and started brewing some coffee for both of them. Kurt sat in one of the chairs around the kitchen island while he waited. 

Pietro stretched out his arms and sides rather unprofessionally while he waited for the coffee. Kurt opened his book but Pietro quickly sped over and closed the book. “Today is Pietro day, and I would -never- read..” he looked at the title of the book Kurt was holding “To Kill a Mockingbird..”

“That is because you are not trying to learn English..” Kurt spoke softly moving the book out of his reach. “Be careful. This is the Professor’s..” he opened it again. 

“Alright.. you can read.. but! Other than that, we do everything else my way!” Pietro crossed his arms. 

“Sure.” Kurt smiled at him. 

Soon Pietro brought two mugs of coffee over to the island. He set one in front of Kurt while he sipped on the other one. He sat next to him. 

Kurt set his book off to the side as he took the mug into his hands. “Is it good?” Kurt asked as he looked into the mug. 

“You’ve never had coffee before?” Pietro was pretty shocked. 

“Margali was never fond of it.. we drank tea,” he felt like he was repeating himself. 

“Just try it.” Pietro drank his own. 

Kurt looked down into the mug again. It was almost the same color as tea... it didn’t smell like tea.. he brought the mug up to his lips and took a small sip from the cup. His face immediately scrunched up. 

“How do you hate it?!” Pietro asked loudly. 

“It tastes as though it has been burnt..” Kurt said after he swallowed the liquid. “I am not a fire breather, I am an acrobat.”

“What?” The silver haired boy asked. “Just wait for it to cool down...”

“No, no. The temperature is fine. It tastes burnt.” Kurt repeated. “It is bitter..”

“But I put twice the amount of sweeteners in it,” Pietro tilted his head. 

“I’ll stick with tea..” he pushed the mug toward Pietro as he stood up. He started boiling himself some water for tea. 

Pietro didn’t hesitate to drink both mugs of coffee. His metabolism was quicker than most people’s, so the caffeine didn’t affect him like it would most people. Kurt drank his cup of tea while reading like he did most mornings. 

Once they had finished their coffee and tea, Kurt ported them both back up to their room which was where Pietro apparently stretched out his legs so he wouldn’t ‘pull something’ as he put it. Kurt knew he was on the wrong track when Pietro started stretching in his pleather jeans..

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked. He couldn’t suppress the slight chuckle in his voice. 

“Stretching?” Pietro said. ‘Obviously’ was the look he had on his face.

“In pleather?” Kurt asked. 

“What do you know about stretching? You don’t run..” he started. 

“I was an acrobat, Pietro. I know a lot more than you do.. I know not to stretch in clothes that don’t stretch..” Kurt chuckled softly as he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out two pairs of joggers before tossing a pair at Pietro. “Try with these instead..”

They both changed into Kurt’s sweat pants. They were very comfortable.. definitely better for stretching. They were a little short on Pietro since his legs were longer than Kurt’s but they would still work for stretching. 

Kurt started by stretching out his arms which showed Pietro that Kurt was actually stronger than he once thought. He’d always thought of Kurt as a scrawny kid, but swinging from a trapeze all his life left his arms looking amazing.. Pietro copied what the blue German was doing. He started feeling self conscious comparing himself to Kurt’s flexibility. 

Kurt sat on the floor cross legged and leaned to each side to stretch out his sides. He was, once again, way more flexible than Pietro.. his shirt lifted up a bit on the opposite side of the way he was leaning showing off a little bit of blue scarred skin to Pietro. They hadn’t even gotten to stretching their legs yet and Pietro was already thinking of Kurt’s body in ways he probably shouldn’t have been. 

The fuzzy blue mutant started stretching his legs out. He did a full split effortlessly and Pietro’s jaw dropped. 

“What?” is all Kurt said when he noticed Pietro staring at him with his mouth open wide. 

“N-nothing.. you are just really flexible..” Pietro was in awe. 

“What part of ‘I was an acrobat’ do you not understand? Am I saying the wrong word? I’m pretty sure it is the same word in English...” Kurt started muttering things in German. 

“No. That’s the right word.. I just wasn’t expecting that..” Pietro looked him over again. Blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“I have been stretching like this my whole life... but contortion wasn’t something that fit my looks.. the Incredible Nightcrawler made more sense to be up high in the trapeze..”

“You can do contortion?!” Pietro asked. He couldn’t tell if that was cool or creepy.

“Not as good as the contortionist we had in Germany. I could be better if I was trained for that,” Kurt explained. “A demon doing contortion would scare most people..”

“I suppose stereotypes for demons would make that a bit unappealing..” Pietro shrugged. 

“Why do you sound as though you don’t agree?” Kurt asked as he tilted his head. 

“You’ve never seemed like a demon to me..” Pietro started. “I see more of Mystique in you than I see your father.. sure you have some of his features.. but your blue skin really overrides the demon in you.. to me, you’re beautiful.” Pietro didn’t have time to stop himself from saying those last couple words. His mouth was quicker than his brain. 

Kurt’s cheeks turned a dark shade of purple. “What?” He asked. He had to have misheard him. 

“I-I said you’re beautiful..” Pietro repeated. Should’ve he changed what he said?

“Really?” Kurt asked. He fell out of his split to get closer to Pietro. 

“Yeah,” Pietro smiled. He thought for a moment. “Is that ok?”

Kurt nodded quickly. “But to be sure..” he backed up a little, “what do you mean by that?..” he asked. He was trying to be cautious. “Only one person has ever thought I was attractive before... and she was my sister..”

“Whoa.. ok. That’s a lie. I think you’re awesome. You have blue skin! That’s hella cool! Sorry.. language.. but yeah. I find you attractive.”

“So you.. like me?” Kurt asked. 

“Only if you like me..” 

“I like you. But do you -like- me?” The younger asked again Kurt looked hopeful which is what made Pietro tell the truth instead of shrugging it off.

“Yeah.. I’ve thought you were cool for a while.. I just thought that you thought I was old.. so I tried not to be too obvious..” 

“You failed.. besides, age is a number. I act more mature than you anyway, that kind of thing doesn’t bother me with you,” Kurt smiled at him. 

“So does that mean you like me too?” Pietro asked. 

“I have liked you for a while now.. I think that’s why the Professor put us in the same room.. he knew we both liked each other so tried to set us up...” Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You think he’d try to tempt you with all of this?” Pietro gestured to himself.

Kurt elbowed him softly. “Sorry but I don’t think I’ll be breaking the rules of my beliefs.. you’ll have to ‘keep it in your pants’.” Kurt must’ve heard one of the other students use that phrase. 

“Fair enough. Let me know if you change your mind.” Pietro chuckled. 

“So are we dating now?” The blue teen asked. 

“Totally.”


End file.
